Celia gets a rude surprise
Announcer: Today's special guest is Steve Wilkos.* Last time on Harpers Falls: *Celia was effectively put in her place by a furious Michael Harper. Louise Flandreau was tired out, she hadn't had any sleep in a matter of days. Staying up working night shift; and especially having to deal with Celia Feldman. Anne had even noticed this. "Louise, you should take a few days off," she said, "I know you've not been sleeping." "We've been rather short-handed," Louise said worriedly, "and I am needed." "Don't worry," Anne said cheerfully, "I have found someone who can relieve you. I've also talked with Roberta and Joanna, they have also been pulling too many long shifts. You three are to take a vacation, and this temporary replacement will help you out, as you three recoup." In marched a new guard; Louise's jaw dropped. This man was BIG! 6'3; 220#! "Anne, is that who I think it is?" Louise asked. "Yes, Louise," Anne smiled, "Steve Wilkos! Steve, this is Louise Flandreau, one of our guards; you've already met Roberta Monroe and Joanna Harper earlier." "Hello, Louise," Mr. Wilkos said, "I came at the bequest of your boss, and she is going to show me who to confront, and you need not worry about things." Louise grinned. Anne smiled, "I'll have Nancy drive you home, since you are very fatigued. I'll drive your car to your house; and Nancy will drop you off at home." 'Thanks, Anne," Louise said. "Mr. Wilkos, be careful. She can be a very vile and sneaky woman." "I'll be fine," Mr. Wilkos said, "she will not intimidate me." And Mr. Wilkos was as good as his word. He marched down the hall to Celia's cell. Celia thought it was her friendly guard, but she was disappointed yet again. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded flippantly. Steve Wilkos was not impressed by her bravado. "I am taking over for a few days, for three guards whom you run roughshod over, with the most utter cruelty," he said sternly, "and you will not act like the fool as you always seem to do!" Celia glared at him, "You think you will make me behave?" she snapped at him, "you aren't going to put a hand on me, because I am a lady!" Steve shot her a venomous look, "If you go and try that route," he said nastily, "I'll have you up on charges!" "You're nothing but a stupid cop!" she snapped back at him, "and you couldn't arrest a mouse!" Steve slammed her against the wall, "And YOU have your nerve to backtalk to me like that!" he said furiously, "I warned you, Feldman, you have no rights to back talk to me!" Louise smiled tiredly, "I guess he has her under control!" she said to Nancy, who was helping her with her backpack. "I guess he does," Nancy said, "Anne will drive your car back to your house." Meanwhile, at the Harpers Falls Cafe, Dylan Harper and his spouse, Alex Corwin was eating a late lunch. "There's Louise Flandreau riding with Nancy Webber," Alex said to Dylan, "Is someone working at the jail?" "Yeah," Dylan said, "my Great-Aunt Donna said someone came in at Anne's request, so Joanna, Roberta and Louise can relax from all of Celia's insanity." "Speaking of which," Alex grinned, as Donna Schneider, Dylan's great aunt, breezed in. "Hey sweetie," Donna dropped a kiss on her nephew's head, "Hiya, Alex," she said merrilly, "Did you meet the new guard?" "Not yet," Dylan admitted, "Anne said she will have him visit us." Just then, Anne came in, along with Steve Wilkos. The look on everyone's face was priceless. Dylan's eyes grew WIDE; Alex's jaw dropped; and even the gregarious Donna was stunned speechless. "Hello, everyone," Steve Wilkos said, "I am the guard who will be helping out for a couple of days." What will happen next? *Will Steve Wilkos keep Celia under control? *How will his visit impact Harpers Falls? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes